1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for finely adjusting stop members, locating bolts, contoured fitting pieces or adapters and similar components on chucking devices, particularly for measuring machines and machine tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
In chucking devices of this type, a number of stop members, locating bolts and similar components are provided which, after a first coarse positioning, must be adjusted very accurately in all three axial directions. In the past, this has only been possible in an unsatisfactory manner. It is either necessary to adjust the entire chucking device or the individual stop member, or the respective locating bolt must be worked on or aligned individually in another manner.